


Private Lesson

by lileripanda



Category: BounPrem - Fandom, Broccoli - Fandom, Hemp Rope - Fandom, between us - Fandom, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Fiction, M/M, rated 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lileripanda/pseuds/lileripanda
Summary: Prem is too shy to practice their Kanchanaburi kissing scene in front of many people so he asked Boun to do it privately in his house, multiple times.
Relationships: Boun Noppanut Guntachai/Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong, BounPrem - Relationship, Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai, Winteam - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	Private Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> (might be, because it's all in my head ✊) behind the scene of Kanchanaburi kissing scene. Enjoy 😌

The Until We Meet Again casts are on their workshop now to prepare for the scenes they will film 2 weeks from now at Kanchanaburi. They are currently having a close interactions and a lot of skinship to prepare for the intimate scenes.

After 1 hour, the workshop instructor gave them a 15 minutes break. The other casts went to the bathroom and the others sat on the floor and started browsing their phones.

Prem, on the other hand, grabbed his own copy of their scripts and browsed on it. There he saw his kissing scene with his partner, Boun. He read the script and saw how cheesy his P'Boun's lines are.

"Oh my gosh. P'Boun's lines are so cheesy here. Plus the kissing scene.. how long is this going to take? I haven't kissed a man before." Prem thought.

That's true, if you're going to ask if Prem had his first kiss already, he had one before, but this time it's different. His P'Boun will be the first man he'll kiss. That is why he's getting anxious when he read the script.

"Okay, let's get back to work." The workshop instructor said and clapped a few times.

The workshop continued for the rest of the day.

Prem was laying on his bed, reading the script for episode 13, the scene where he's going to kiss his P'Boun. He still doesn't know how he will act on that scene. Every time he thinks about it, he's getting nervous and anxious. Also, he keeps staring at Boun's lips whenever they talk and it's bothering him so much.

"Arrgghhh! How will I do this? Should I ask for P'Boun's help? Isn't that embarrassing? But we have to do this together. I can't practice with anyone. It'll be different. Should I contact him? It's already past 11pm. Argghh! This is haaard." Prem messes his hair, trying to stop thinking.

5 minutes of thinking hard, Prem decided to leave a message to Boun.

\- Text Message -  
🐷: "P'Boun, can we meet tomorrow? If you're not busy please come to my house. I need your help with something. But if you can't come, just tell me okie? Goodnight, P'Boun!"  
😼: "I'll be there by 4pm then. Goodnight piggy!"

"Seriously, he still calls me piggy. And he's still awake at this hour? Is he not tired from the whole day of workshop today?" Prem said but still smiled while reading the message he received.

The next morning, Prem woke up earlier than usual. He needs to clean his house or else he'll embarrass himself. He's been cleaning for the past 3 hours and heard his stomach growl.

"Oh crap. I haven't eaten anything yet." Prem went to his kitchen and looked for something to eat, and because he doesn't cook, all he had is processed food.

He was washing the dishes when his doorbell rang. He immediately run to his door and opened it.

"Pao!" Boun shouted at Prem the moment he opened the door.

"Oy P'Boun! What are you doing here? It's only 11am. Didn't you say you'll be here by 4?" Prem asked the moment Boun got inside his house.

"Yeah, but my plans got cancelled so I decided to go straight here. Plus, I haven't eaten anything since this morning. Oh wow! Your house looks clean. Did you clean before I got here?" Boun suspiciously asked Prem. He looked straight at Prem's eyes while grinning.

"I don't wanna embarrass myself so yeah.." Prem scratches his not so itchy head.

"I'm going to take a shower first. Make yourself at home like you always do, P." Prem teases Boun before he continued.

"If you want you can deliver food. I don't have any food here except for processed food." After saying that Prem walked to the bathroom.

Boun did as what Prem told him. He's so hungry that he ordered a lot not only for himself but also for his Pao. 

Meanwhile, Prem is taking a long time in the bathroom. Boun didn't notice because he's busy watching a movie but Prem is just staring at the mirror talking silently to himself.

"Oh my gosh. Why did P'Boun has to be here this early? How am I going to tell him that I need his help for the kissing scene? OMG OMG." Prem shook his head. He's been there for the last 10 minutes. He decided to just take a bath first and let the flow decides later.

Prem heard the sound of his doorbell for the 2nd time this day. Boun went to the main door to claim the food he got for delivery. Prem got out of the bathroom while wiping his hair with a hand towel while only wearing his bathrobe.

Boun turned around and saw the serve right in front of him. He gulped the moment his eyes caught Prem's chest.

"He— Pao looks so hot.." Boun thought.

"P'Boun? P'Boun." Prem called him twice before he got back to his senses.

"Oh yeah. The food came. I ordered for you too. I'm pretty sure you're still hungry. Go get some clothes on and let's chill. It's still noon." Boun told Prem which Prem gladly followed.

They were eating while watching a movie when Boun talked.

"What is it that you want my help, Pao?" Boun asked while his eyes are still focused on the screen.

"I-I'm gonna tell you later after we eat.." Prem nervously answered.

"Okay, Pao. Eat a lot too." Boun suddenly looked at Prem then smiled while munching the food he got for them.

Prem cleaned the table in front of them then continued watching the movie. Prem keeps taking glances on Boun, nervous on how to say his concern.

"Pao." Boun called him out.

"Y-Yeah?" Prem jolted when he heard his P'Boun speak.

"What is it?" Boun asked with his eyes still focused on the screen.

"Hmm.. I really don't know how to say this.." Prem told Boun honestly.

"Just tell me so I can help you." This time Boun looked at him.

"I-I want to ask for your help... For our scene in Kanchanaburi.."

They both got silent for a few minutes before Boun sit beside him and looked at him.

"The kissing scene? We already practiced that in the workshop, right?" Boun asked.

"B-But.. it's not a real thing. I mean, we didn't kiss for real. I don't know how should I do it. I don't know if my approach will be good once we shoot." Prem paused for a while before he continue, but this time, with a low to almost silent voice.

"P-Plus it's my first time.. kissing a man." Prem blushed after he said it.

It may be in a low voice but Boun heard it loud and clear.

The atmosphere got awkward. They both got silent again. No one wants to speak until Prem told Boun that it's okay if he doesn't want to practice for real.

"It's okay. Let's do it." Boun looked so serious. Determined to help his Pao. Or.. there's another reason?

Boun and Prem we're sitting on the bed, reading the script for episode 13. They are trying to get into the mood so they can practice.

After a series of exchanging lines..  
"Wanna lay down?" Boun suddenly asked Prem.

"Ha?" Prem got stunned for a while with Boun's question.

"Well, in the script it says I laid you down on the bed so you're laying down and I'll be on top of you after." Boun checked the script again and pointed it out on Prem.

"Oh yeah.. okay then."

Prem laid down on the bed while Boun was standing near the bed, getting prepared for the scene they're about to practice.

"Let's start practicing like this while saying our lines. You already memorized them right?" Boun spoke after a few seconds.

Prem only nodded at him.

In character:  
Win: "Go take a shower. Go!"  
Team: "I'm lazy."

Prem adjusted his position, now in a semi sitting position. He looked at Boun that is already watching him.

Team: "Why? Am I disgusting?"

Boun suddenly pushed Prem on the bed, just like on the script. He is now on top of Prem. Boun slowly nuzzled his face on Prem's neck. Sniffing his scent quickly then looked at him again.

Win: "Not really."

Prem doesn't know what to do. He's supposed to pull Boun's face near him and kiss him, but his hands are cold and he's stiff. This is what he meant when he said he needs help.

"Prem." Boun called him out.

Prem is not used to Boun calling him like that. Even before Prem answered, he felt Boun's lips on his. Boun kissed him gently and softly. Prem is still stiff but he can feel how soft his P'Boun's lips are. He tried to kiss back at the last moment but that's when Boun pulled away.

Boun looked at Prem for a while before sitting beside him.

"Actually, we did great on doing this scene but you have to be more comfortable and do it the next time we practice again, okay Pao?" Boun looked at Prem who is already sitting down beside him and ruffled his hair.

"I'm gonna go now Pao, it's already past 7pm. Practice your lines okay?" Boun took his things then head out of Prem's house.

Prem is still sitting on his bed while touching his lips.

"Is that real? P'Boun's lips are soft.. and they tastes sweet. He dominated me just like that.." Prem thought to himself. He can't let go of the thought that Boun really kissed him despite that he should be the one who should do it.

After the first time they practiced in Prem's house, they got busy with their workshop and events so only after 4 days, that's when they got the time to practice again for the 2nd time.

They ate first before they go straight to Prem's house. Again, another awkward moment for Prem but not for Boun.

They started practicing again after resting for a while.

Team: "why? Am I disgusting?"

Boun pushed Prem on the bed and positioned himself on top of him. He sniffed onto Prem's neck then looked back at him.

Win: "Not really."

This time, Prem moved his cold hand on Boun's neck and tried to push Boun's face closer to his but his hand is shaking. He's still not used to it.

Boun helped Prem and lead his lips on Prem's. Boun kissed Prem. He smirked when he felt Prem jolted by his sudden attack. He's getting turned on by Prem's cold hand on his nape.

The kiss is getting deep and intense. Boun is kissing Prem deeply. He sucked Prem's lower lip which made Prem groan lowly. The moment Prem opened his lips a little to gasp for air, that's also the time Boun slipped his tongue in.

"P'Boun's tongue.. ahh.. its so good.. His tongue is playing on mine. It's so sweet." Prem thought. He's clearly losing himself to his P.

Boun is kissing Prem deeply, playing his tongue with Prem's. He also keeps sucking and biting on Prem's lower lip making Prem jolt and groan.

After a good 1 minute of them kissing, Boun pulled away. They are both catching their breath. Prem's eyes are half closed, still feeling the pleasure his P'Boun gave him. While Boun is still on top of him, watching him closely.

Boun settled himself and laid down beside Prem and said, "can I stay the night here Pao? I'm too tired to go home." He faced Prem and put his arm on Prem's tummy.

Again, Prem got stiff. He doesn't expect his P being this clingy.

"You should sleep now, P'Boun. You must be tired." Prem told him and was about to get up when Boun pulled him closer to him.

"Stay here. I need my pillow." Boun said while hugging closer his declared pillow which is Prem.

Since Prem can't do anything other than getting hugged tightly by Boun and avoid moving so much, he just stared at Boun, appreciating the beauty in front of him. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep.

It's already 7pm when Boun went to Prem's house. Boun brought foods with him since he hasn't eaten dinner yet, same goes for Prem. Boun informed Prem that he'll stay the night again there since he came late.

After they finished eating, they are now sitting on the edge of Prem's bed.

"Prem, try initiating the kiss on me, without the lines, just the kiss." Prem got shocked when he heard Boun say this.

"What—?" He's lost for words.

"You heard that right, Prem. Let's practice the kissing scene part only. You initiate it since you'll be the one who will kiss me on the scene." Boun told him seriously.

After realizing that his P'Boun is not joking around, Prem moved closer to him. He slowly raised his hand, trying to reach for Boun's nape.

Boun is just watching closely on what Prem is about to do. He's looking straight on Prem's eyes but still not doing anything. When Prem reached his nape, he felt how cold Prem's hands are.

"He's so nervous." Boun thought and slightly smirked to himself.

Prem grabbed Boun's nape and moved it closer so their lips would meet. He closed his eyes tightly and kissed Boun's lips. He's kissing his P'Boun lightly and softly when Boun hold his nape as well, trying to deepen their kiss.

Prem got shocked at the sudden touch and attack from Boun. Boun nibbled on Prem's lower lip, making Prem release a low moan. Boun dominated the kiss in a split second, kissing Prem so deeply. He's nibbling and sucking on Prem's lower lip, trying to make an entrance and when he succeeded, he slipped his tongue inside Prem's mouth, exploring the wet cavern.

Prem got so weak in Boun's kiss. His hand that is on Boun's nape, slowly slid down on Boun's arm.

Boun slowly pushed Prem on his bed while still kissing him. He broke the kiss when they both felt that they're out of breath. Boun glanced at Prem for a few seconds before nuzzling his face on Prem's neck. The sudden movement sent shivers down to Prem's spine.

Boun is softly making a trail of kisses on Prem's neck making Prem moan softly. The moment Prem realizes what he did, he immediately covered his mouth. Boun on the other hand just smirked and continued trailing kisses on his neck.

Prem is trying to suppress himself from moaning but Boun keeps teasing him by gently nibbling his skin. He's feeling a lot of things right now that he doesn't clearly understand.

Boun grabbed Prem's hand that's covering his mouth and pinned it on top of his head with his other hand. He lightly trailed his tongue on Prem's lips and earlobes that made Prem jolt in his position. He sniffed, kissed and nibbled his neck again before lifting his head up to look at Prem.

Prem is breathing so hard with his eyes half closed. He can feel that Boun is staring at him. He tried to cover his face with his other hand.

"D-Don't look at me.." Prem softly said to Boun.

Boun chuckled but didn't answer back. He lift himself up and laid down beside Prem. He grabbed the blanket then covered it on their bodies.

"Goodnight, Pao." Boun said before pulling Prem closer to him

Prem is watching Boun. He has a lot of thoughts in his head. He still feels hot after what happened earlier.

"Why did P'Boun do that? I know in the script there's a sniffing on the neck scene but.. he trailed kisses on mine. Plus the kiss is so deep. What is happening..?" Prem thought while watching the sleeping face of Boun.

That night, Prem didn't get to sleep properly because of what happened.

After a few more days, the whole crew went to Kanchanaburi to start shooting. They'll stay there until they finished shooting all the scenes they need.

Boun and Prem checked their schedule of filming. The others started already so they just asked their managers to call them if P'New will look for them.

"We're gonna exchange lines for our scenes. Just call us if P'New needs us. We'll be in our room." Boun said to his manager. Prem also said the same thing.

Both of them head to their shared room and started exchanging their lines. Boun's lines are kind of long that's why they constantly need to do it even though he already memorized his lines.

They become silent after a few tries of exchanging lines. It's awkward again for Prem.

Prem was about to stand up to go the balcony when Boun pulled him down on the bed, pinning both of his hands on top of his head. Prem was shocked but didn't resist. He just looked at Boun's face, trying to figure out what he is about to do.

"Prem." Boun called him out with his deep voice.

"H-Ha?"

"Can I kiss you?" Boun asked.

Prem's eyes widened at the sudden question he received. He can't believe what is happening right now but he unconsciously nodded his head while thinking how great of a kisser Boun is.

When Boun got the permission he was asking for, he quickly kissed Prem on the lips, making the other moan softly. He immediately slipped his tongue in and explored what is inside. Their tongues are playing, trying to dominate each other but in the end, Prem lost. Boun sucked Prem's tongue that made him arched his back because of the pleasure.

Prem can't do anything. His hands are pinned on top of his head and his body is secured in between Boun's legs. He can feel his face and ears getting hot.

Boun pulled away for a second before moving his face on Prem's left ear.

"Feeling so good?" Boun whispered right in his ear, sending shivers in his spine, but that didn't end there. Boun slowly licked and nibbled on his earlobe too, making him blush more. Prem moaned a little louder than earlier when Boun sucked on it. He's breathing heavily and at the same time moaning. Feeling all the pleasure Boun is giving him.

Boun was about to move on Prem's neck when someone knocked on the door.

"Boun? Prem? P'New asked for you two. It's your time to shoot." Said by one of the staffs outside the door.

Boun looked at Prem and signalled him to say something while he's still feeling so good and breathing heavily. He's clearly torturing him.

Boun licked on Prem's neck the moment he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ahh.. w-we'll be there.. in a few minutes.. hnng.." Prem said with his eyes tightly closed.

"Okay then. Go quickly." The staff on the other side of the door silently left when he heard Prem's response.

Boun stopped the moment he heard the staff leave. He's now watching Prem. He's looking at the mess he did. He released Prem's hands on his grip and the moment he did, Prem covered his face.

Prem is now blushing so hard. His face and ears are so red. Plus the thing in between his thighs is now his problem. How is he going to hide that?

Boun pecked on Prem's forehead before saying, "Be mine, Prem."

"Wha—?" Prem got more shocked. He's blushing so hard. He didn't expected that.

"You heard that right. If you won't say anything, I'll take that as a Yes." Boun chuckled.

Prem is still processing what Boun had told him when..

"Let's go Pao." Boun lifted him up after a few minutes of resting and calming theirselves.

The two of them met P'New and started shooting their scenes.

The last scene was their kissing scene.

\- In Until We Meet Again character -  
Win: "Go take a shower. Go!"  
Team: "I'm lazy."

Prem changed his position to a semi sitting position.

Team: "Why? Am I disgusting?"

Boun pushed Prem on the bed then quickly sniffed his neck.

Win: "Not really."

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Prem suddenly grabbed Boun's nape and kissed him, just like what on the script that they've been practicing for the past 2 weeks.

The moment P'New said "cut!" and finished shooting, they both thanked the staffs. It's night already and their dinner is already served.

"I think I did better on the actual shoot than the practice.." Prem thought.

After eating, Boun which is beside Prem, placed his arm around Prem's neck and whispered in his ear.

"Let's continue what we've left off earlier, MY Pao." Boun whispered in Prem's ear before facing the whole casts again.

"We're gonna head out first. Prem said he got stomachache. See you tomorrow guys." Boun told them and dragged Prem back to their room.

"I don't know what will happen tonight but I won't even complain because it is P'Boun who will be by my side. Who would've thought that our relationship will step up from being P and Nong?" Prem thought the moment they entered their room.

Meanwhile, the casts that they left were talking about them.

"I'm pretty sure they'll do something." Earth said with his hand on his chin.

"Did you hear what the staffs were talking about earlier when they called those two? They said Prem sounds like he's breathing heavily when he answered them." Sammy told them.

"So there really must be going on, huh.." Fluke said and looked at Sammy and Earth. They grinned at each other and laughed it off with their thoughts because they know they're right and will just confirm it the next day if Prem survived.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
